This invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to an improved grip system for golf clubs known as "putters".
In the game of golf an object is to hit or drive the ball from a distant position to a green in which there is a hole. Once on the green, the object is to putt the golf ball into the hole. Putters have gone through a number of design evolutions and it is not unusual that a player will find that a particular golf club "putter" of a particular design is desired by that player.
A number of patents have been located dealing with improvements in golf clubs and putters in particular. Those patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,506,523; 4,067,573; 4,082,286; 4,162,074; 4,077,633; 4,215,860; 4,272,077; 4,795,158 and UK Patent Application 2,124,089A. These patents disclose many features which have been deemed to be useful.
At the present time elongated putters are believed to be preferable and are approximately chest high, and the user putts in a standing rather than stooped position. From the standing position a pendulum-like swing is imparted to the golf club for striking and guiding the ball. Putters of this type normally include a club head, a round shaft, and a grip that is cross-sectionally similar to the body of the club shaft. The grip may be a wrapping or a separate member. In this position the hands of the user grasp the grip and the user's arms are generally aligned with the club.
The use of enlarged grips with golf clubs are known and intended to provide the user with a better grasp of the club. However, the use of enlarged grips, particularly with elongated putters, has not been adopted.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved enlarged grip for use with an elongated putter so as to improve the accuracy of putting.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description, drawings and appended claims.